


Back to square one.

by ginger246



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger246/pseuds/ginger246
Summary: Forgetting is sometimes difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry my english, but I try to learn write little by little... no? I am sorry for destroy the language actuallity I do my best effort.

**A.n: Young justice isn't belong to me.**

 

_**Chapter 1:** _

 

 

The doorbell rang, he was alone in the house because him parents went to celebrated them wedding anniversary. The television was turned off by Wally, he went to opened the door.

-You can pass.- he said when he saw the boy in front of him didn’t move, finally the boy passed, Wally closed the door.

Just a second the silent was unbearable, both knew the reason.

-I’m sorry.- Wally said.

-Don’t worry, be happy.- Said Dick.- You don’t need to worry about me.- He emphasized worry and squeezed fist.

Another silent.

Wally crossed him arms while he became angry.

-Actually, It wasn’t only my fault, you never didn’t stop with this, you didn’t say anything until now.- He did a pause.- I am sorry if I did you pain, I wouldn’t realize about it.

Dick sat down in the sofa and too crossed him arms. Wally hid face in him hands in frustration signal.

-Just…- He continued.- We stop to talk or see each other… or…- Another silent. - We forgot it.

This trouble began two weeks ago with the Dick’s confession when they thought that they would die.

-I don’t know.- Dick said.- You are my best friend and you know that I love you.

-I know.- Wally said.- But you know too that I love Artemis… and I am not gay… In one hypothetical case bisexual and just experience. -Dick became sad.-I love you too but not the same form, you are part of my family as a brother.- Wally hugged Dick.- I am sorry.-he said again,

-We forgot it.- finally he said.- It was a joke…- he lied and both knew.

-It is okay, fine. - They separated themselves.- And now, that you are here, do you like play video games in my room? For old time’s sake.

-Yes, Why not?- Dick felt pain in him heart, but he ignored the pain and decided to follow Wally.

Pronto they was in the Wally’s room, Dick sat in the bed while Wally was sitting in the floor and Wally pass him the joystick.

Wally turned on the TV and the game console which had got a game, Wally didn’t get the game.

-Are you ready?

-Yes, I suppose.- Dick looked to Wally for a long second after he saw the TV again, the pain didn’t left him, the most painful was feeling that he wasn’t important to Wally.

Dick lost the game, Wally smiled and looked back to Dick who was sad, Wally stopped to smile.

-Are you okay?...

-Maybe we need time- He cut the conversation before he left the room and the house while Wally kept the silent and saw Dick went, perhaps in the future he regretted about didn’t go behind him.

(...)

The next time, two days later, that they saw each other, it was in the Mount Justice for the next mission, they didn’t talked each other, pronto the rest of the members became aware.

Artemis went to speak with Wally and Kaldur did the same with Robin

-Any problems with Wonder Boy?

-No, nothing.- It was a lie.

-Any problems with Kid Flash?- Kaldur whispered to Robin.

-No, nothing.- Kid Flash and he saw each other and immediately gave up.

\- I suppose that this trouble don’t affect the mission, not to press you.- Kaldur said.

Robin nodded.

The mission was in Star City, they must did charge of the city while Green Arrow was in one secret mission of the Justice League and in this moment they have to captured someone band of thieves who stole in a museum.

First they will be recovered the pieces was stolen and after they should captured the thieves.

Miss Martian established the psychic link.

“That is a piece of cake”-. Robin said

“We may be careful”- Kaldur remembered.

“The thieves have separated”- Miss Martian informed.

“We too, we work in couples” - Kaldur said while he thought a plan.

“I can gather all of thieves without separations”- Kid Flash said, he knew that he would work with Robin if they separated.

“This is impossible now, Miss Martian and Superboy have gone to captured the thieves also Kaldur and I are going to captured them”- Artemis said after she and Kaldur jumped into the building.

-And, just be left… ¿Robin? Perfect, he was going too.

 

 

 


End file.
